


Spider Webs

by kakashikrazy256



Series: Spider [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Manipulation, Hallucinations, Hypnotism, Illusions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Victim Blaming, please, someone get kaito help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashikrazy256/pseuds/kakashikrazy256
Summary: "The next stage we meet on shall be interesting." Spider webs are created to catch their prey. The more they struggle...the more they suffer. Kid has found himself entangled in a web he can't escape. Spider and Kid centric. Rated M for noncon/rape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that in Magic Kaito, Kid isn't as controlled or poker faced as the Kid in Detective Conan. His voice often ends up breaking into his Kuroba Kaito voice rather than staying in his Kid voice. He shows his emotions easier and isn't as coordinated. It could be that he just began his career as Kid so is inexperienced. He isn't as experienced and controlled as the Kid you see in Detective Conan. In this story, he has been Kid for about three to four months.
> 
> EDIT: This story has been heavily edited as of 12/2016. I went back, reread this and was horrified by my past self's rather bad portrayal of this situation. I was younger, and fairly inexperienced. And the type of attitude towards this sensitive topic was unacceptable. I apologize to past readers of the direction of this story, and I have edited it to better reflect my hopefully more educated views on rape.
> 
> Fair warning, this is not happy or healthy. The way Kaito feels towards the end is heavily caused by shock and manipulation. Spider is not a good person in this story.
> 
> Warnings: Rape, underage, victim blaming, language, angst

When he woke, Kid knew he was in deep shit when he found his arms and legs tied, his body immobile.

He opened his eyes and saw darkness. Either the room was too dark for vision to be possible, or he was blindfolded.

Puzzled, the thief racked his memories for anything that might piece together, and tell him what happened.

_It was heist night and everything was going well. However, while scouting out the area, he saw Hakuba kneeling to pick up something with a grim expression. Kid hadn't thought much of it, putting it off as the British teen being his usual arrogant, unexplained self._

_It wasn't until when Kid reached the roof did he realize no one was following him. He frowned, looking back at the open door. Strange; he hadn't set up too many traps that would disable the entire task force. And he knew Hakuba wasn't completely incompetent._

_He turned back around, and stared right into three, glowing red spheres that resembled eyes._

_!-His own eyes dilated, and hazed over._

_The phantom found himself in a dark place, the only light came from the golden silk wrapped around his limbs tightly, disabling him._

_His breath hitched as he heard scurrying; the golden web lurched under the pressure of something crawling up._

_Kid's eyes widen when the large form of a creature he hadn't seen since **that** heist, crawled into view._

_**Spider.** _

The thief gasped as he snapped back into the present.

Spider

Expert illusionist

Said to be the world's best magician

A skilled assassin

After the creature appeared, he remembered it shooting more strands of sticky webs into his face. It had a sickly sweet smell to it, and he soon black out. In reality, he must have frozen into an induced, hypnotic trance, and the assassin drugged him into oblivion.

He winced as the light concentration changed. It wasn't much of a difference but it focused in between his eyes. It must be a flashlight.

He figured he was blindfolded because the light was muffled, and the heaviness on his head was something other than his drugged state of mind.

"So you're awake." His body went rigid at the sudden voice. It was too close for comfort; not that Kid was very comfortable with his current situation anyways.

He didn't answer, and his captor put a hand under his chin, gripping it in a bruising hold, His jaw creaked in warning at the squeezing.

"S-spider." Kid hissed out after the grip made his face throb in pain, adding more to his headache.

The hand stopped and went slack for a brief second. The illusionist chuckled lowly as he went from hurting to slowly caressing Kid's face with slim, gloved fingers.

"You remembered." The hands trailed up, teasingly tugging at the black cloth around Kid's eyes. The thief almost sighed in relief when the digits roamed under the blindfold, and grazed against his monocle, telling him that it was still, thankfully, in place over his right eye.

"Of course...not many are able to catch me off guard..."He almost added ' _plus utterly humiliate me in front of Hakuba and cause me so much fucking stress_ ' but knew that mouthing off would not be the best course of action right now.

"Hmm..." The hands had lost interest in Kid's face; instead they began to play with the tie around his neck, slowly trailing lower and lower. The phantom shifted uncomfortably, the bindings holding him in place felt nothing like chains or rope. It was too thin and soft, yet clearly infrangible. Almost like...webs. Panic-stricken, he wondered if this was an illusion. That none of this was real, and hopefully he was still on the rooftop of the museum. Hell, he even hoped that Hakuba would burst in through the door any minute now, and shoot him again with another wave of water to wake him from his entranced stupor.

He started when the hands pulled him down roughly by the tie. His chin rested on a shoulder that was covered with a thick fabric.

"But it seems I've caught you off guard twice, Kaitou Kid." He shivered again at the hot breath tickling his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" _Instead of killing me_ was the unasked question but his captor seemed to have understood.

"I told you the next stage we meet on shall be mine." Kid jerked abruptly in surprise when a cold, gloved hand reached under his suit jacket, moving deliberately slow.

"W-what?" His confused reply came out in a breathless whisper. The hands stopped again, then trailed down. He shuddered when one disappeared under his shirt, and touched his skin. What the fuck was going on?

Without warning the blindfold was wrenched off.

!

He winced at the sudden transition. The illusionist had one hand pressed against his chest; the other was currently holding a flashlight, shining it straight into his eyes.

It clicked shut, and Kid blinked several times, attempting to get rid of the black spots dancing in his vision.

As soon as they disappeared, he swerved his head left and right, pulling at his restraints. He inhaled sharply when he saw that his arms were tied together, and pinned above his head by golden strands tight enough to bruise. His legs tied separately, stuck and wrapped up against the bottom of the web. Without the flashlight, the surrounding area is pitch black.

 _Illusion, this has to be an illusion._ He told himself repeatedly, and tugged harder.

"Tch, tch." He froze at the displeased noise, and looked up, glaring into the darkness.

Spider wasn't in his namesake creature disguise. Instead he was human, hanging off a single silk strand inches from Kid. His dark cloak and mask of three red spheres were recognizable; a bandanna hid his hair expertly, the excess fabric fluttering in the non-existent wind.

"Spider webs are created to catch their prey. The more they struggle..." The assassin's mouth, visible from beneath the mask, curled into a cruel smirk. The silk line grew longer,and the illusionist came closer.

"The more they suffer."

First the difference was inconspicuous. But slowly, the tightening of silk was acknowledged.

Kid bit down a pained cry as the web itself seemed to have latched onto every part of his body and squeezed the very essence from him. He was vaguely aware of the small spiders crawling around the web, creating more silk strands at an expeditive speed. Soon, a long piece of silk had enclosed around his neck, and was steadily tightening at every slight movement he made. His chest heaved faster and faster, his lips trembling blue.

Spider backed away, watching him choke with an amused smile.

Kid didn't know what to do. The silk was strangling him, forcing him to resort to take sharp intakes of breath. Those movements resulting in even more tightening, a never-ending cycle.

Black spots began to visit his vision again, and he stared back at Spider's glowing eyes in hidden terror. He was really going to kill hi-

Then the eyes stopped glowing.

Everything simultaneously disappeared in a swirl, leaving Kid dizzy with a lightheaded buzz in his mind.

He blinked several times, noticing he was sitting on a chair instead of stuck on a web. The comfort didn't last a full second. He was aware of Spider sitting in front of him, the smug look still plastered across the obtrusive part of his face. The red eyes were dim.

On instinct, Kid tried to back away, and found himself unable to. To his surprise, there was nothing holding him down. No rope no chains. Nothing. Yet he shook from some hidden feeling he couldn't discern.

Before he could question it, he was grabbed by the shoulder, and flung down onto something soft. His head hit the surface, his body bouncing up and down. A mattress. He hadn't noticed it before.

Finding himself mobile again, he tried to get off the bedding, limbs flailing. The illusionist pinned Kid's legs down with his own, and easily grabbed the thief by the wrists, holding his arms down.

"Tch-" Kid cursed under his breath, and continued wriggling around.

"You are not the Kid from eight years ago."

This statement made him stop completely. Another wave of terror rippled through him. This man was definitely smarter than Snake and his followers.

"You fell for my illusions...twice. The man I went up against never did. You are not him." It sounded more like an accusation than a statement now. Kid didn't answer, and Spider tightened his grip with a dry chuckle.

"Well, it's to be expected. Even that man could not have survived that explosion."

Kid snapped into attention, and stared at the assassin with wide eyes. Explosion? Screams and flames flashed before his eyes briefly before he controlled his expression. _Snake, he was with Snake._ His eyes narrowed into a heated glare. This man was also responsible for his father's death.

Even with the mask on, he could tell Spider had raised an eyebrow, questioning the death glare aimed at him.

"You aren't as talkative as the night we met. Not so confident now, are we?"

Kid snarled a low 'fuck you', and attempted to shake his legs free, resulting in him rubbing against Spider's hips in his haste.

The illusionist's legs stiffen for a moment, and he stared into Kid's lilac eyes, considering for a long minute. Finally, he bent lower, and rubbed against Kid, earning a surprised intake of breath. He smirked, his suspicions confirmed.

"Who are you, and why do you assume the role of the dead phantom thief?" Spider demanded in a low voice, and the thief bucked against the weight on him.

"Don't touch me." Kid hissed when his captor pressed a knee against crotch. He cursed his teenage hormones; poker face prevented him from turning red with pleasure. At least he hoped it did.

"Hmm...alright. There are other ways to make you talk."

Kid looked up at Spider, and immediately regretted it when the three spheres glowed again. The man let go of his arms, and golden silk replaced them, binding his wrists together. He tugged hard, feeling taunt resistance.

That was as far the illusion went. With his hands free, Spider pressed his hips against the thief's, moving up and down. His fingers played with the buttons on Kid's jacket, and rubbed against the sides of his body. As wrong as the whole situation felt, Kid couldn't believe he found his body enjoying what those probing digits were doing.

"W-what are you-" A subdued groan escaped his lips before he could finish, and he cursed himself again for dropping his poker face.

"Who are you?" Spider asked instead of answering, continuing his teasing ministrations.

"Don't think this will make me tell you." Kid growled- _who was he trying to convince?-_ and the throbbing increased.

"Hmm, but you seem to be enjoying it." Spider smirked, and latched onto Kid's tie with a low growl, pulling at it.

"S-stop!" Kid demanded indignantly. This is wrong, this is all wrong. He's only 17, this was wrong. He screamed in his mind. **This was wrong.** He couldn't reveal his identity. His mother, Jii-chan, Aoko and everyone else would be in danger if he said anything.

He stiffened as the tie was undone; Spider spat it out to the side, and pressed his lips against his neck, sucking at the skin, his mask poking at Kid's cheeks.

Kid yanked his head to the left, and struggled against his restraints, feeling them tightening.

The illusionist made a disgruntled sound, and grabbed the thief's chin with one hand. It kept him in place while Spider continued his work, littering purple and red marks all over Kid's pale neck.

It took every bit of restraint to keep his pleased gasps in. He twisted his head again. He didn't dare try to free his legs, afraid that it will only bring more torture for his growing arousal.

!-He let out a cry of surprise when Spider suddenly captured his lips aggressively. His shout allowed the illusionist to stick his tongue through his parted lips.

"Mmnh-!" His protests drowned out as the assassin pushed aside his tongue with his own. It trailed up to rub against the rough roof of Kid's mouth, exploring every crevice. He couldn't focus on anything. No thoughts of escape or fighting back. _Hot,_ _wet, warm, everywhere._

His cheeks were burning red. He was horrified when the thought of whether or not this was so bad after all hit him as Spider deepened the kiss, pushing towards the back of his mouth. The man was also an assassin that could stick a poison laced needle into his neck at any moment, he reminded himself. The thought woke him, and the eyes he didn't realized he had closed, snapped wide open.

He bit down hard on Spider's tongue, satisfied to hear a pained hiss, and felt the retreat of tongue. He barely paused for a second before slamming his forehead against the man's, hoping to knock the mask off and end the illusion.

The assassin's head snapped back, and Kid help a surge of hope run through him. It faded just as quickly when he saw Spider reached up to cradle his jaw, the mask barely askew. _Almost!_ He cursed under his breath. His mouth was filled with a coppery taste, and Spider was most likely glaring down at him under the still-glowing mask in rage as he nursed his bleeding tongue. _Hah._

The sting of a slap registered across the thief's face but he didn't really care. He almost put on a smug smile at the torment he was causing the older man. He tried to catch a glimpse of his surroundings as the man trembled with anger. He wasn't going to take any of this lying down. If he was going to go, he would go fighting until his last breath. He was going to fight. He had to.

He had to.

"So I guess you like it rough." Spider snarled, his speech slightly off due to his swelling tongue, and he hastily ripped open Kid's white jacket, ripping at the buttons. He stiffened, yanking at the bindings, flinching at the sharp pain. _Fuckfuckfuck-_ he was still useless without his hands-

"H-hey!" The thief stumbled over his words, but the illusionist paid no heed. With both layers of fabric open and his skin showing, Kid felt the coolness of the chilled air around him; it wracked a shiver from his body.

"Where are we?" He muttered softly, wincing when Spider latched onto his neck again, hot kisses trailing around his collarbone. Those were going to leave bruises and Aoko, maybe even Akako would be hounding him for the rest of the year about them….assuming he would ever get out of this mess. Kid didn't move again in attempt to stop him- _why, why aren't you fighting harder? Giving up already? Are you actually enjoy this? Disgusting, you're disgusting_ \- his arms ached too much to put on a noticeable struggle.

The man stopped for a moment before chuckling into Kid's shoulder, sending vibrations down his spine.

"You ask me questions, even though you won't answer mine." The illusionist hummed. Nevertheless, he answered.

"I told you the next stage we meet on will be interesting."

The Kaitou thrashed around as Spider continued his assault on his body, the soft pecks turned into nips and it was only a matter of seconds before the tender skin broke, and blood was leaking out in beads, making the thief recoil in pain. He turned his head slightly, and squinted at his surroundings. After so many minutes in the dark, his eyes had adjusted and he could make out shapes. There seemed to be ropes and pulleys hanging off the ceiling meters away; a large dark curtain hung low. He is briefly reminded of his father's stage, and he couldn't help but swallow bitterly.

"Interesting? Your idea of a stage seems incredibly tasteless." He taunted, biting his lips to keep in a sudden gasp as Spider began to lap up the blood, and suck at the wound for more. He wondered if Jii or Hakuba or maybe even Akako noticed he was missing. Would anyone even care? What would they say if they knew what was going on at this very moment?

He shifted again, trying to feel if he had any smoke bombs or sleeping gas with him. Maybe if he distracted Spider enough, the illusion on his arms would break and he would be home-free. His cape was nowhere to be seen though and neither were his supplies. The bastard must've searched him. _Think think **think**._

The man licked his red, stained lips and sneered.

"Tasteless you say?" He lifted a gloved hand and snapped.

The lights blared on brightly, and Kid would've curled in on himself if he could at the sudden change. The curtain had raised when he had close his eyes out of instincts. His gasp was barely audible as he gazed pass Spider's body, and to the stage he was on.

So maybe it wasn't as tasteless as he thought.

They were currently on a platform with a short staircase leading to three more marble scaffolds. From his current position, Kid could see the thousands of seats that were usually filled with cheering people, mystified by tricks of all kinds. He stared straight at the seats he, Aoko and Akako had occupied many weeks ago.

He froze again, his theory was right.

"Gunter Von Goldberg the Second." He inhaled breathlessly.

Spider stopped completely, his mouth slightly parted as if to say something but nothing came out. Instead he reached up and pulled the mask off.

Kid barely flinched at the sight of the blonde hair that now hung low as Spider bent over him, the strands brushing against and tickling his cheeks.

Gunter Von Goldberg II stared back at him.

With the light, Kid saw that the illusionist's appearance was slightly different than what he looked like on stage. His skin was darkly tan, instead of the pearly white the thief had seen when he watched him perform. His pupils were cold and blue.

There was also a tattoo around the man's left eye; a dark spider that seemed to be crawling and curling up around his eyelid.

The golden hair was tied back in a short ponytail, only the bangs hanging loose.

"Hmm, so I guess you're not as stupid as I thought."

Kid glared at him heatedly. He knew he was rash and might be on the insane side, according to Nakamori's colorful description of him. But he knew he wasn't stupid. No, he was far from that.

"What? Was the thief hurt by that comment?" Spider mocked, and Kid growled.

"Me? I'm not the one that just announced his identity to the Kaitou Kid." He grinned in an aggravating way, but he could feel the facade tremble from deep within.

The assassin, to his surprise, didn't take the bait. Instead, he smirked and leaned down.

"Yes, but you aren't going to go far with that information."

Kid's breath hitched when two fingers snaked up his bare torso, and pinched a nipple.

"What are you going to do?" _Kill him? Take him to Snake, and then kill him? Lock him up forever on his stage, hidden out of sight?_ Many answers automatically came to Kid's mind as he answered his own question. He stopped when Spider started laughing. He looked away, frustrated and angered. The man was ridiculing him, treating him like a child. A clueless, obnoxious little brat.

"My, you're pretty naive, Kaitou Kid. Isn't it obvious?" He squeezed again, and Kid hissed in pain.

The illusionist leaned in, and ran his tongue over the swollen nub, sucking at it as his fingers twisted the other one in an enticing motion.

The thief bit his lips, his cheeks rising in temperature yet again. His hands clenched into fists. Without the mask, the illusion messing with his mind earlier was gone. It wasn't a mere illusion. He was aware that it was wires holding his hands in place rather than sticky silk. It cut his wrists raw with blood, and it hurt like hell. His white gloves were going to stain.

He was groaning more in pain than in pleasure.

Gunter briefly glanced up at his arms with a frown. His fingers left Kid's abused nipples, the thief slightly disappointed- _disgusting_ , and with a minor flourish the wires grew loose and fell away. His arms fell limply to his sides, too marred to move without pangs of pain shooting though his body. _Fucking hell, try harder, you have to **run** -_

Spider grabbed a wrist, earning a stifled cry from the magician. He began to lick at the scratched up skin and blood.

"Nngh..!" Kid bit his lips as the pain intensified.

Ignoring him, the assassin pressed his hips against Kid's, their bodies fitted together tightly, and thrusted.

Distracted, Kid forgot about the pain in his arms, and grew more interested in the bulge poking at his stomach every now and then. His stomach flipped at the pleasure- _what are feeling? Why are feeling this way. Are you enjoying it, are you hating it? Make up your damn mind-_ He arched up, one elbow supporting him, and he pushed back against Spider. This felt so wrong. Hell, this **was** wrong, he was convinced this was his teenage hormones making him enjoy this way more than he should be. He hesitated, shame burning through him.

He stopped, and tried to push Spider off his chest with his free arm but the man caught it with his other hand. With both hands occupied, Spider's entire weight fell against Kid's hip, and the thief hissed.

With struggle, Kid pushed up and thrust harder, hoping to push the assassin off him.

Spider hummed a guttural sound, and let go of one wrist in favor of brushing Kid's fringe away from his eyes, staring at those glowing amethysts with lust.

He let go of Kid's other arm and reached down, undoing Kid's belt.

" **!** -S-stop! Get off of me!" The thief yelled, reaching down to stop Spider's hands _. No, no, nevermind, he didn't want this. No, he wanted to leave. He wanted out, **now** -_

The illusionist threw the belt aside with one hand while the other pulled down the fly of the white pants and reached in, squeezing his erection.

 ** _!_** Kid yelped, any protests he was planning to make flew out the window as his mind became incoherent.

He is captured by an enemy. The enemy that killed his father. The enemy that is about to sexually assault him. _No...no...stop-_

He turned red as the older man teasingly pulled at the elastic bands of his boxers, reaching in to touch the heated flesh underneath again. He had removed his black gloves at some point, and the cold skin made Kid shiver.

"Stop..." He panted, his arms twitching, still stinging from abuse.

"You tell me to stop, yet you're becoming hard. Perhaps, you like it?" The thief shook his head. " _ **Your body betrays you.**_ " Gunter said with a smirk, and Kid felt something in him crack at the observation. It's true isn't it?

He stroked the thief's length, running his hands from base to tip, making Kid arch back in sheer bliss.

"You enjoy this," Gunter waved a hand with flourish towards the empty seats, "the stage. You wish there were people here." He rubbed a finger over Kid's head, and he bucked forward, a keening noise escaping his lips.

"You like that don't you," He leaned in close, whispering heated words into the shell of Kid's ear, making him quiver, "you like to be seen. You want people to see you get undone. _You dirty, dirty boy."_ The insults accentuated by touches brought jolts upon jolts to Kid's arousal, and he wanted to die out of shame.

"Who are you?" Spider demanded, pulling away from Kid's face, watching his chest heave.

"N-no." He gasped in between pants. The assassin leaned forward with a smirk. He blew a puff of hot hair on his cock, making the teen flinch.

"F-fuck!" Kid cursed aloud with a hiss, clenching the bedspreads. Spider chuckled.

"If you insist." With the belt in hand, he tied Kid's arms above his head again but loose enough so it didn't hurt his wrists anymore.

"S-stop!" The thief's eyes widen as Gunter pushed his white slacks down, falling to his ankles. It sounded more like a desperate plea than command. _Please, no, please-_

Next, the illusionist pulled down his underwear, freeing the half-harden cock from its tight prison, leaving him exposed.

Spider studied the thief's manhood silently, making Kid flush again. It fully harden when the older male caressed it and bent down, licking a long trail on the head teasingly.

Kid bit his bottom lip to keep the noises in. His blood was pounding through his veins. God, he had never done this before. He had briefly thought about it several times but even then, he had always thought he would lose his virginity with Aoko. Maybe even some cute upperclassman guy. Not here, with an assassin, a psychopath, someone 10 years older than him

He stiffen when Spider stopped, and moved away from his erection. He threw his head to the side, a curse of frustration escaping him before he could even comprehend why. The man had started it and now he didn't even have the decency to finish, leaving his member aching for release. _Why are you disappointed?_ His mind hissed in accusation. _Disgusting brat._

He snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde grabbed his ass in a tight grip, bending forward and capturing the thief's lips again.

"You bite me again, and you'll regret it deeply." Spider murmured into his mouth as he deepen the kiss.

Kid froze, letting the man have his way. He wasn't the one in control right now, as much as he hated to admit. If he pissed him off, it wasn't likely going to be a happy ending for him. Yes...that's why. That's why he wasn't doing anything. He...he can't. Not because he enjoyed this. He didn't. He really didn't.

Spider hummed slightly in approval as the teen's tongue brushed against his timidly, his lips trembling.

"That's it..." He whispered into his mouth and one hand reached down, searching in between Kid's legs until he found his goal.

Kid let out a muffled cry of surprise when a digit poked between his legs. He stared into Spider's eyes in shock and terror, panic rising rapidly. _Nononono-_

He pushed Spider's tongue out of his mouth and gasped for air.

"S-spide-" He began but the man licked his lips shut.

"Shh...relax." The assassin whispered huskily and Kid paused, his body tense. _Why aren't you doing anything? Stop letting it happen. Do something. **Fucking do something**_ **.** He couldn't move.

Spider reached under the pillow at the head of the bed and pulled out a small bottle. Kid's eyes warily followed the bottle as he held it up briefly for him to see the label.

There was a spider logo printed on the tag.

Fucking hilarious.

The assassin twisted the cap off, and spread a generous amount of oil on his hand. It was sticky and smelled extremely sweet. The thief wanted to vomit again. His hands pulled softly at the belt, but at this point he wondered if it even mattered.

Spider kept his gaze on Kid as he teased the entrance, slowly entering one digit.

"Virgin?" Spider hummed thoughtfully without really asking, and Kid flushed with embarrassment. _**Fucking child.**_

He groaned as the finger entered completely, his muscles, unfamiliar with the intruding object, clenched on it tightly.

"Relax." Spider urged in a gently voice, and he tried to. It felt utterly wrong and foreign and-it fucking _hurt_.

"Now for two."

Another one? What the hell does he want to do? Stick all five in there?

He didn't have time to complain and a small whine came out involuntarily. 

"A-ah, please..." He panted.  _Stopstopstopstop-_

The fingers retracted, and before he could adjust, three digits entered, making him writhe in pain.

"Who are you?" Spider asked, while wriggling his fingers slightly, making the thief scream again. _Right, this wasn't out of love. Stop pretending. This isn't going to end well for you._

"N-no!" Kid bit his lips, making Spider growl in frustration. The thief couldn't make himself relax at all. His bounded hands clenched and unclenched, yearning to grab onto something.

To distract him from his discomfort, Spider used his other hand to stroke Kid's abandoned cock, his lips capturing the thief's in another kiss. 

His fingers began move, stretching the thief out. The teen captured in his mouth moaned painfully but otherwise seemed wholly distracted, immersed in the kiss.

He pulled his fingers loose and Kid hissed, panting in exhaustion. 

Kid watched the older male undo his own belt, and stripped off both pants and boxers. He averted his eyes- there was no way that would fit in him.

Spider wiped his hands on the sheets before putting his arms around Kid's waist.

"Stop...!" He finally made his protest. Though it sounded pathetic and half-assed, even to his own ears.

The illusionist did, and stared at the thief questioningly, "Yes?"

Kid looked away when he asked, looking extremely conflicted.

"You'll tear me apart..." He stated bluntly. _And it is wrong. I don't...I don't want this. **Do you really now?** I... **You can't even make up your mind**..._ Spider stared at him incredulously, before laughing, causing the thief to turn away.

"Don't worry, Kid. It won't hurt," Gunter ran a hand through the thief's brown locks, endearingly deceptive, and Kid nearly forgot how to breathe. "I'll be gentle." He smiled, and pushed in, inch by inch. The thief gasped out a choked cry. Spider's hands snaked up his chest, and he grabbed the teen's face, capturing his lips, hips moving back and forth in a steady pace. Breaking the kiss first, he peppered more around Kid's ears, forehead, one uncovered eye, neck and gradually going lower, covering every inch.

Kid felt a few unconscious tears run down his face as Spider continued fucking him senseless. His insides felt as if they were on fire. He gritted his teeth hard after a particularly deep thrust made his tight muscles clench at the assassin's cock, still hostile to the feeling of a foreign object. It felt good, **so good**. _But it shouldn't._ His breathing quickened, and he couldn't take in enough air- _this is wrong_ -he couldn't breathe- _you fucking slut_ -everything hurt- _pathetic_ -his vision was turning black- _it feels so good-_ It really shouldn't. **This is wrong, this is wrong, this is-**

"Shh..." A forehead pressed against his clammy one, and he returned to himself, staring directly into pale eyes. Spider urged on softly, straddling his legs, and slowly lifting them higher for better access. Rocking his hip, he buried himself to the hilt into Kid's body, earning another cry from the teen.

Kid gasped, his fingers clenching around the belt looped around his wrists in a tight grip. He rocked his hip back and forth, going along with the rhythm of Spider's thrusts. _Too good too good-_

Spider moved his arms under Kid's hip and pulled him even higher. This new angle guaranteed the most penetration as well as arousing that tiny bundle of nerves hidden deep inside the thief.

He thrust back in, almost shivering at the sound of Kid's gasps of ecstasy. He grinned at the sight of the thief's smaller frame quivering from pleasure. His pace quickened as he repeatedly rammed against the same spot.

The thief whimpered, thrashing against the belt, slicking his wrists and gloves with crimson but he couldn't care less at the moment. The only thing on his mind was pleasure. His climax was approaching, and his mind was rapidly going empty. _You disgust me,_ was the last thing he turn the voice hiss before complete silence overcame him. His vision turned white, his body convulsing as he came. He rode his orgasm out long and hard with a whine, feeling himself drifting away as the sensations washed over him when Spider's pace didn't slow.

Spider ran his hands through Kid's sweaty brunette locks, his thrusts grew more aggressive and erratic.

"Kid..." He murmured softly before pushing in deeply one last time, releasing inside the teen's body. It was quiet, save for their combined heavy breathing. A moment passed, and he pulled out, leaving a messy trail of milky white.

Kid was gasping, trying to sort out the mess that used to be his mind. He felt numb, both his arms and lower body, his stamina levels were close to zero. How he was even conscious was a mystery. Spider's liquids slowly leaked out from his body. He felt disgusting, filthy, and used.

Spider reached over, and took the bedspread from underneath Kid's body and wiped them both relatively clean. He undid the belt, knowing the thief would be too spent to even attempt escaping. As he predicted, as soon as the item holding up his arms disappeared, they fell limply and Kid continued panting, his eyes clenched shut, barely awake.

"What's your name?" The older man asked.

"..."

He was about to ask again when the teen groaned softly, "Not...telling you...shit..."

"..."

The illusionist carefully pulled Kid's boxers and pants back on, leaving the belt off. He draped the thin blanket over the thief's still shaking body, leaving only from neck up exposed.

He had done this several times to the targets that intrigued him the most. Each one would have confessed, and told Spider anything he asked in midst foreplay. Then, he would finish them right then and there. But right now...he still didn't even know this kid's name. Heh...what a stubborn one.

Gazing down at Kid, he frowned at the damp trails of tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away conspicuously but the thief barely responded. He sighed.

What a waste. He was actually pretty adorable, spent and broken like this. He would've had so much more fun, playing with this prey on his webs.

He reached into his cloak pocket for a small case. With a click he opened it, pulling out a small needle, purple death dripping off the tip.

He leaned forward, positioning the needle above Kid's pale neck.

He would find out his identity after he was dead, no big deal.

No big deal at all.

He glanced up at the thief once more, before bringing the needle down.

Onto the mattress.

He blinked in disbelief.

The thief was here a split second ago. He was sure of it!

But now he wasn't.

He sat there, his poisoned needle still pricked into the mattress, eyes wide and heart thundering. _Who, how. Where?_ He whipped his head back and forth. There shouldn't be anyone else here. He had made sure. Even if there was, there was no way a person could just disappear like this- He paused, looking down at the object half buried under the pillow.

A black rose, decorated with red dust. He touched the velvet petals, feeling a rush of magical energy. He clenched his jaw, an angry snarl on his face.

" _Fucking_ witch." He barked out a laugh, infuriated beyond belief. His prey, stolen from under his nose by some amateur girl flirting with the devil. After a minute, he scoffed and composed himself. He would kill that baby witch in due time. He stood up, dressing. With a snap of his fingers, the bed disappeared along with the lube and chair. He pulled his ponytail loose, and turned around to stare into the empty chairs meant for an audience and bowed with a laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you, tonight's show is now over."

* * *

Kaito blinked as his surroundings changed. A minute ago he was on a soft mattress, now he was on a stone cold floor, with a sick feeling.

He was still in his Kaitou uniform minus the top hat and cape. He was tangled up in a blanket.

Tiredly, he peeked out and was mildly surprised to see Akako standing several meters away, pity shining in her ruby eyes, behind her was a glowing blue figure coming out of her cauldron. His stomach flipped.

"Kid." She said, her voice was strong but without her usual mocking tone. She swallowed and opened her mouth but Kid interrupted her.

"Why?" He whispered accusingly. She didn't replied and he gritted his teeth painfully and glared at her with unshed tears in his eyes, his unasked question shone obviously.

"I didn't have enough power. I barely gathered enough just to transport you right now. I-I couldn't have helped sooner...I didn't have enough magic. I'm sorry." She turned around when she felt her own tears welling up, but she willed herself to make them disappear. She would not cry, not even after watching the man she secretly liked get taken unwillingly by another.

Kid clenched his fists, looking away with shame gleaming in his eyes. He didn't blame her for his own failures. It was his fault in the first place. His fingers buried themselves in his damp hair, and he pressed his face in the blanket, hating the smell but enjoying the warmth. He must look pretty pathetic right now, wrapped up in a sheet covered in sweat, lube and cum.

"You can stay for the night. I don't mind, the imp will show you to a room. I don't have enough power to send you home." She offered, blatantly hinting that she knew his identity and Kid merely shook his head.

"No...I'll go." He nodded, and unsteadily got to his feet, the blanket dropping to the ground. He leaned against the stone wall, his knees knocking against each other as pain shot between his legs. _**Fucking pathetic.**_

"Kuroba-kun-" Akako turned around again, wanting to plea the thief to stop being so stubborn. And the same feeling from before shot through him. **Shame.**

"Ojou-san," He cut her short, and slowly turned towards the door, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm nothing but a phantom. Good night." With that said, he limped out the door.

Akako bit her lip and waved her hand, Lucifer's image disappeared. Igor appeared, his expression just as troubled.

"Akako-ojou sama."

"Take that and burn it." She gestured to the dirty blanket in disgust and the imp nodded, picking it up and leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

Kaito stumbled into his house, kicking off the dress shoes into the closet, and limped up the stairs. His way home was absolute torture, the witch's house was hidden well in the middle of the woods, he stumbled for well over an hour around sharp branches and thorny bushes. Luckily it was way past midnight, and there wasn't a soul on the streets to see a broken Kaitou Kid wander into the Kuroba household.

His mother was still in the States so he was glad he didn't have to explain anything to her. He didn't know how he could explain this to her.

He was gasping by the time he reached the bathroom. He shrugged off his Kid uniform and threw it in the hamper. He didn't even care about anyone finding it now, there were other things on his mind. He studied his body closely, staring at how his legs shook every time he moved. The area between them was darkly bruised. It hurt like hell.

He climbed into the tub, taking a steaming shower for an hour. He felt cold liquid leak out of him and looked down, watching the viscous fluid drain away. _Disgusting_ -he grimaced but caught sight of his own dick, and he remembered. His own release- _exhilarating, amazing, good_ \- he scrambled out of the tub, wet hair plastered against his forehead as he threw up into the toilet bowl. He sat on the wet tile, gasping for breath, dry sobs wracking his frame. _He came. He came. **He came.**_ He repeated the phrase in his mind over and over. That meant he liked it. **_Disgusting_**. He didn't deserve any pity. He continued his shower, spending many minutes scrubbing himself over and over, but still feeling dirty and undeserving.

He stared at his trembling, stinging wrists, and the purple blemishes littered across his neck in the mirror. _Disgusting, used, filthy fucking-_ He cursed and smeared some ointment onto his wrists, bandaging them tightly. After a moment of consideration, he did the same to his neck. _Hide your failures._

The sky was slowly turning lighter by the time he left the bathroom. After putting on a new pair of boxers, he gingerly lowered himself down onto his bed, wincing at the pain, and buried his head in his pillow with a stuttered sob.

He couldn't process anything. He was...he was raped...wasn't he? He didn't enjoy it, god no he didn't That was wrong-

He paused, recalling his own actions, _his thoughts,_ **_his orgasm_** -his hands tightening around his sheets. Then why...why didn't he...why did he... _ **You liked it.**_ His mind whispered again. _Your body betrays you_ , he remembers Spider's words.

He also remembered how gentle his hands were, bringing him pleasure and a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He also remembers the poisoned needles set on the pillow besides his head, prepared for his death specifically.

But perhaps he deserved it. For bringing the Kaitou Kid back to life, when he had been dead for so many years. _Maybe this was deserved, because you're a **disappointment** in comparison to your father. Spider was doing you a favor by showing you just how pathetic you are. _He nodded slowly, agreeing with the voices as he drifted off to sleep.

He was stuck in this tight web, but it was okay.

This was deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing real rated R stuff and if I portrayed anything incorrectly please let me know. 
> 
> Please understand that Kaito is victim-blaming himself. He is not in a good mind space right now. He believes he liked it because he achieved orgasm and is under the assumption that this is entirely his fault, and that is definitely not true. His actions from now on will be influenced by this mindset, and it is extremely unhealthy. And he definitely needs the help and support of others, to tell him that this is not okay. And that this isn't love, this is psychological manipulation.
> 
> And if you are curious about why Spider didn't just rip the monocle off in the beginning, then there would be no need to fuck with his mind. And we all know how much I love to screw with Kaito's mind.


End file.
